Magoichi Saika
Magoichi Saika (雑賀 孫市) is one of the first characters introduced to the series in Samurai Warriors. He is the leader of the Saika renegades and also a loyal Honganji and Date retainer. He wields a Musket with attached bayonet. Role in Series In Samurai Warriors, Magoichi is skillfull marksman and a lover of women. He is hired by the Honganji to help them in there defence at Ise-Nagashima against Nobunaga Oda and his forces. During the battles he tries to keep everyone safe and eventually suggests to Shokei to ask Nobunaga for forgiveness to spare the lives of the Ikko-Ikki sect. This results in Shokei's execution and the death of many of the sect. After the battle Magoichi swears to someday make Nobunaga pay for his actions. Magoichi later serves under Kennyo Honganji at Yamazaki against the Oda. Here Magoichi has the option to snipe Nobunaga Oda from affair. After Yamazaki, Magoichi again protects the Ikko-Ikki sect at Kanegasaki against the Oda forces. Here Magoichi has the option to snipe the commander Mitsuhide Akechi at his main camp. After bareley able to escape from Kanegasaki, Magoichi once again joins the Honganji at Honnoji, were the sect decides to pledge alegance to the Oda. Here Magoichi once again has the option to snipe Nobunaga from affair. In Samurai Warriors 2, Magoichi's character remains relativity the same and also befriends Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Hideyoshi hires Magoichi to join him alongside the Oda forces at Anegawa against the Azai and Asakura forces. After the battle of Anegawa, Magoichi is then hired by the Honganji to aid them against the invading Oda forces at Osaka Bay. Here Magoichi faces his enemy and friend Hideyoshi and also witnesses the Nobunaga Oda's ruthlessness where he annihilated the Honganji with his battle ships. Magoichi is furious with Nobunaga's actions and vows that someday he will make Nobunaga pay for what he did at Osaka. After the battle Magoichi hears that his village was being attacked by the Oda forces and thus rushes to his homeland. Unable to believe his eyes Magoichi is enraged with Nobunaga's attack and vows to someday even kill him. Here, yet again Magoichi is faced with his friend Hideyoshi, who also feels that the attack on the village wasn't the best course of action. Soon after the village is burned down by the Oda and Magoichi has to ensure everyone escapes safely. The immensely angered Magoichi soon hears of Mitsuhide Akechi's betrayal at Honnoji. Magoichi rushes to Honnoji and during Nobunaga and Mitsuhide's duel, Magoichi snipes and kills Nobunaga with his musket. Feeling lost and confused Magoichi escapes Honnoji from the forces of the Akechi and the remaining Oda army. At the end of his escape, extremely exhausted Magoichi once again encounters Hideyoshi. Too tired to continue fighting he lays down with exhaustion and tells his friend to do as he wished. Later on Magoichi wakes up in a cabin where he was taken care of by Hideyoshi. Even though he killed his lord, Hideyoshi asks him to join his side at the battle of Yamazaki against the Akechi regardless. Once again here Magoichi finds a reason to continue the fight, he accepts his friend's request and sets out to Yamazaki. After the battle was over Magoichi is shot at by an unknown sniper, wounding him severely. Magoichi manages to make it to the Toyotomi's camp and dies in Hideyoshi's hands, or so it seemed. In his Dream stage Magoichi survives the battle of Yamazaki and joins the Date forces at Mikatagahara against the new ruler of the land Ieyasu Tokugawa. Character Information Voice Actors *Lex Lang - Samurai Warriors (English) *Steve Szczepowski - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Skip Stellrecht - Samurai Warriors 3(English) *Hiroshi Isobe - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) Quotes Titles History Gallery Magoichi saika.jpg|Samurai Warriors Artwork Magoichi Saika.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Artwork Magoichi Saika SW3 Artwork.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Artwork Magoichi Saika 2.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Artwork Category:Characters Category:Samurai Warriors characters